Status Restrain
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: SinJa Tiba-tiba saja Sinbad menyatakan cinta pada Jafar namun sebagai seorang pelayan raja Jafar tidak bisa menerimanya. Baginya perasaannya kepada Sinbad adalah rasa kagum dan tidak berhubungan dengan hal romantis, sebagaimana Sinbad mengatakannya. Sinbad tidak menyerah ia akan berusaha meyakinkan perasaan Jafar, bagaimanapun caranya.


**Pairing** : Sinbad x Jafar (SinJa)

 **Summary** : Tiba-tiba saja rajanya menyatakan cinta padanya. Waktunya tidak tepat dan Jafar yang sedang sibuk tidak sempat memberikan jawaban apapun.

 **Status Restrain**

Kerajaan Sindria yang terletak di sebuah pulau kecil di wilayah laut selatan, yang di pimpin oleh raja muda bernama Sinbad. Lelaki itu yang telah menjadi legenda hidup, keberadaan yang selalu memberikan pengaruh besar pada sekelilingnya. Di dalam genggaman kekuasaannya, dalam generasi pertama kerajaan Sindria telah menjadi sebuah negara yang makmur dan damai.

Sinbad adalah orang hebat. Bersama dengan delapan jendral kepercayaannya ia melindungi negaranya, membangun impiannya.

Jafar selalu mengagumi pria itu, menghormatinya dan bahkan rela menjadi temeng hidup untuknya. Jafar adalah penasehat raja, sosok yang selalu berada di samping raja Sinbad yang terhormat.

Ia adalah pengikut pertama Sinbad, kemanapun rajanya pergi ia akan mengikutinya. Setelah diangkat sebagai penasehat hukum ia juga mendapatkan tempat di kelompok delapan jenderal, sungguh sebuah kehormatan, karena kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih berguna bagi Sinbad bertambah.

Jafar tidak pernah memikirkan apapun selain Sinbad dan Sindria. Ia tidak pernah punya kehidupan pribadi atau lebih tepatnya ia bahkan tidak memberikan dirinya kehidupan pribadi. Hidupnya ada untuk Sinbad dan Sindria, tidak untuk yang lainnya.

Namun, saat ini ia sedang mengalami dilema. Pemuda bersurai perak itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tubuhnya mematung di tengah lorong istana sambil membawa gulungan-gulungan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Padahal kalau itu rajanya yang berbicara atau bahkan jika Sinbad tidak mengatakan apapun, ia selalu cepat tanggap dan segera melayani majikannya itu sebaik mungkin.

"Sin...Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi leluconmu," katanya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jafar aku serius...," nada bicara Sinbad berusaha meyakinkannya. Jafar yang semakin ragu secara spontan melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya. "Sin kalau kau punya banyak waktu bermain kembalilah bekerja," Jafar memberikan senyum masam, matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan Sinbad yang semakin memanas.

Sebelum Sinbad kembali membuka mulutnya salah satu bawahan Jafar mendatangi tempat mereka berdua. Pemuda yang baru saja datang memberi salam lalu memberitahu "Jafar- _sama_ dokumen yang anda minta semuanya sudah terkumpul di meja kerja anda," katanya diakhiri dengan senyuman ramah.

"Terima kasih," Jafar tersenyum lega. Dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut selain bisa kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, ia juga bisa menghindari masalahnya dengan Sinbad untuk sementara waktu. "Dengan begitu hamba ijin undur diri dulu," ujarnya bersamaan dengan si pemuda dan memberikan gestur hormat pada Sinbad sebelum kembali ke kantornya.

Sang raja ditinggal sendirian. Sinbad memandangi punggung Jafar yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya sosok penasehatnya itu menghilang di belokan. Pria bersurai unggu panjang itu menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya penuh akan berbagai cara yang mungkin dapat meyakinkan Jafar.

" **Aku raja Sindria sejak lama telah menaruh rasa padamu,"** di tengah keheningan Sinbad mengulang pernyataan yang akhirnya di abaikan oleh pujaan hatinya. Sinbad mendongak sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang. Matahari tepat berada di atas langit, bersinar terik tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi.

"Padahal kuharap ia bisa mempercayaiku..." gumamnya kecewa seraya bersandar ke dinding.

OXO

Setelah hari itu pekerjaan Jafar semakin menumpuk, sementara Sinbad sedang melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan Masrur dan Sharkan. Pernyataan cinta yang dianggap lelucon juga telah dilupakan.

Perjalanan Sinbad berlangsung lebih lama. Mungkin hanya raja Sindria saja yang bisa melakukan perjalanan selama setengah tahun lamanya dan meninggalkan urusan politik dosmetik kepada penasehatnya.

Dengan segala kesibukan yang ditanganinya, waktu setengah tahun terasa pendek. Di pertengahan tahun Sindria selalu terkena badai angin atau hujan lebat setelah itu udara akan menjadi sedikit lebih sejuk, tidak sepanas hari-hari sebelumnya. Raja Sinbad pulang ke negaranya di masa tersebut, sebuah kebetulan yang membahagiakan.

Siang ini baginda akan sampai di pelabuhan. Para rakyat sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut raja mereka, begitu juga dengan para petinggi kerajaan. Jafar yang terlambat lantaran mengerjakan dokumen sampai detik-detik terakhir tetap menjadi sosok yang memimpin upacara penyambutan.

Sorak sorai meriah dan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni bertebaran bukti rakyat sangat merindukan pemimpin mereka. "Hidup sang raja hidup sang raja," begitu seru rakyat secara bersamaan. 

"Selamat datang kembali baginda raja," Jafar yang berdiri paling depan, menunduk penuh hormat dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sinbad melambaikan tangannya tersenyum gembira pada segala rakyatnya yang telah menyambutnya. "Kami selalu mendoakan agar baginda kembali dengan selamat," lanjutnya tanpa melihat Sinbad yang tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Jafar," Sinbad mengambil tangan Jafar lalu membantunya berdiri tegap. "Kuucapkan terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua," lanjutnya masih dengan wajah berseri.

Sinbad berjalan dengan iring-iringan para dayang dan Jafar berjalan tepat di belakangnya. Yamuraiha dan Pisti yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos masuk ke dalam iring-iringan mengajak Sinbad mengobrol. Tentu dua dari anggota delapan jenderal itu sangat merindukan raja mereka, bahkan Pisti protes kenapa Sinbad tidak mengajaknya ikut?

Jafar tersenyum memperhatikan mereka bertiga sampai Sharkan dan Masrur yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya menegurnya. "Jafar- _san_ kau cukup tidur?" tanya Sharkan. "Eh?" Jafar terkejut sesaat lalu segera menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Aku memang sedikit kelelahan karena ada beberapa tugas ang harus kuselesaikan sebelum Sin pulang," tambahnya setelah mendapatkan tatapan cemas dari dua juniornya.

"Yaah...Aku tidak begitu paham dengan urusan politik. Setiap kali raja Sinbad memanggilku atau Masrur berarti ia butuh pengawal, bukan?" oceh pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu memberikan senyuman penuh arti pada Jafar.

Jafar menaikan salah satu alisnya tidak paham akan maksud dari senyuman jenaka kawannya tersebut. "Tidak seperti anggota yang lain. Hanya kau seorang di istana ini yang memahami pola pikir raja kita," lanjut Sharkan.

Masrur yang sedari tadi bungkam terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Selain tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar, pandangannya yang tajam itu juga mengintimidasi. Semuanya sudah terbiasa dengan ciri fisik lelaki Fanalis itu, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Matanya terus memperhatikan Jafar. "Rasanya Jafar- _san_ ingin mengabulkan segala keinginan Sinbad- _san_ huh," tiba-tiba saja ia menyuarakan pikirannya. Yang dikatakannya membuat wajah Jafar memerah antara malu dan terkejut, seperti anak kecil yang rahasianya diketahui orang lain.

"Hahaha...Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jafar berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang campur aduk dengan tertawa canggung. "Pasti ada satu atau dua hal yang tidak bisa kukabulkan, aku kan hanya manusia biasa."

"Benarkah?" Sharkan bersedekap dada. Mereka bertiga sudah melihat pintu masuk istana dan memilih untuk menetap di halaman dan membiarkan iring-iringan raja mengantarkan Sinbad ke ruang istirahatnya. "Kau tahu apa yang orang itu katakan? Dia bilang kalau Jafar- _san_ itu sangat _Handy_. Bukannya itu berarti keberadaanmu sangat membantu beliau?"

"Jika Sin memang berkata begitu itu berarti suatu kehormatan untukku," kali ini Jafar tersenyum halus. "Sebagai pelayannya itu sebuah pujian besar untukku..."

OXO

Masrur adalah orang yang paling sering bersama dengan Jafar maupun Sinbad. Jafar selalu bersikap rasional selama raja mereka bertingkah konyol ataupun gegabah, sementara dirinya bisa dibilang adalah pengawal sekaligus kuli yang membawa barang bawaan mereka, tenaga dan staminanya bagaikan 100 orang.

Namun memang ada beberapa saat dimana Jafar harus tetap berada di istana dan mengatur segalanya. Seperti perjalanan mereka kali ini. Daripada membawa Jafar, Sinbad malah membawa Sharkan yang kegunaannya hampir tidak berbeda dengannya—Hanya saja Sharkan tidak akan sanggup melakukan pekerjaan otot sebanyak Masrur jadi pemuda tan itu cuma berguna dijadikan pengawal.

Sinbad dan Jafar itu...Bagaimana mengatakannya? Dimatanya mereka berdua seperti suami istri yang tidak terpisahkan, yang dapat saling memahami, dan mungkin saling membutuhkan. Atau...Memang ada beberapa saat mereka malah terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Terkadang Jafar bisa menjadi terlalu protektif terhadap Sinbad dan tidak jarang jika pemuda bersurai perak itu memanjakan raja mereka secara berlebihan.

Mungkin hanya terkaan gila semata namun instingnya mengatakan jika mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kapal mereka sampai ke Sindria. Di bawah bulan purnama hanya dirinya dan sang raja minum. Sharkan berada di ruang makan berpesta bersama awak kapal lain. Masrur yang lelah dengan keramaian memilih keluar dan siapa sangka jika Sinbad mengikutinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan acara minum mereka di dek kapal.

Hari itu Sinbad minum lebih banyak dari biasanya. Wajah pria itu merah padam dan bicaranya mulai _semerawut_. Tanpa aba-aba ia menceritakan kisahnya di masa lalu, ketika ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 14 tahun yang suka berpetualang. Kurang lebih ceritanya sama dengan kisah legenda yang telah mendunia itu. Namun kisah itu berubah banyak ketika sang tokoh utama bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran cilik bernama Jafar.

"Dulunya dia hanyalah bocah bermulut kasar yang berusaha membunuhku," ujar Sinbad sambil menuangkan cairan alkohol ke gelas kosong Marsur. "Aku menyelamatkannya lalu merawatnya seperti adikku sendiri. Bersama dengan Hinahoho melakukan perjalanan dan tanpa sadar dia jadi sangat berarti bagiku..."

"...Padahal mulanya aku menolongnya karena perasaan kasihan. Anak sekecil itu...Mengoceh tentang membunuh dan sebagainya, jelas bukan omongan anak seumurannya..."

"Namun seiring berjalannya waktu anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak manis yang menuruti segala kemauanku dan entah kenapa hal itu malah membuatku takut," di sela-sela ocehannya Sinbad mulai menitikan air matanya. Masrur adalah teman curhat paling buruk dalam sejarah, lelaki besar itu tidak punya banyak kosa kata untuk menanggapi kegalauan tuannya. Di saat seperti ini bukannya Sharkan jauh bisa diandalkan daripada dirinya?

"Bagaimana misalnya jika Jafar selalu bersamaku hanya karena itu adalah tugasnya?"

Sesuai dugaannya memang ada sesuatu dengan Jafar dan Sinbad. Masrur yang sedari tadi diam saja mulai bergerak dan menyentuh pundak Sinbad, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana menghibur seseorang namun setidaknya untuk masalah ini ia bisa dengan mantap mengatakan "Jafar- _san_ merasa bangga dapat melayanimu, begitu juga dengan kami."

Sinbad mengangguk lemah dan mengusap air matanya. Ia jadi tersadar dari mabuknya. "Benar juga. Kalau dia memang berniat bertingkah seperti bonekaku tidak mungkin ia berusaha mengabaikan pengakuanku waktu itu..."

OXO

"Jafar- _san_ , Sinbad- _san_ memintamu pergi ke ruangannya..."

Hari sudah larut malam dan Jafar baru saja keluar dari pemandian. Masrur ada di mulut pintu kelihatannya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Seperti biasa raut wajah lelaki Fanalis itu tidak bisa di tebak, membuat Jafar semakin penasaran apa gerangan sang raja memanggilnya malam-malam begini.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Dengan seragam lengkapnya Jafar bergegas menuju kamar Sinbad. Hari ini ia tidak memaksa sang raja untuk segera memeriksa segala dokumen dan laporan karena membiarkan beliau beristirahat. Namun jika situasinya mendukung mungkin ia nanti akan membahasnya sebentar dengan Sinbad.

"Sin," panggilnya sambil mengetuk. "Ada perlu apa malam-malam begi—"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan sebuah tangan kekar menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Detik berikutnya Jafar sudah jatuh kedalam pelukan Sinbad yang kembali menutup pintu dengan satu tangan lainnya.

"Err...Sin?" Sinbad tidak melepas pelukannya dan malah mempereratnya, kepalanya jatuh ke pundak Jafar, menyamankan dirinya.

Kelakuan tersebut membuat Jafar cemas apalagi sebanyak apapun pemuda itu memanggil nama sang raja tidak ada balasan. "Sin kau sakit?" tanyanya masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria yang bertubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan aku Sin, aku akan memanggil tabib kerajaan untuk segera kemari..." bujuknya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"...Jafar," Sinbad berbisik di telinganya, memanggil namanya lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Apa aku berharga untukmu?"

"Sin apa yang kau katakan?" Jafar jadi mulai kesal. Kali ini dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia berusaha melepas diri, dan akhirnya berhasil. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Jafar harus sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. "Baginda adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Rajaku satu-satunya, sosok mulia yang selalu kuikuti..."

"Kemanapun engkau pergi hamba akan selalu mengikutimu," lanjutnya lalu menundukan kepalanya, memberi hormat. "Sin...Apa itu kurang jelas? Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu galau tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Pandangan Sinbad menggelap. Sementara Jafar membungkuk dan tidak melihat wajahnya, ia tidak tahu jika rajanya sedang marah. Emosi Sinbad meluap. "Perasaanmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih berat. "Kau mengatakan kesetianmu pada raja tapi kau mengabaikan perasaan rajamu sendiri!"

Tubuh Jafar melonjak kaget, tidak biasanya Sinbad kehilangan kesabarannya. Sayangnya Jafar tidak mengerti kesalahannya dan dalam hatinya malah bertanya apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Atau ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya yang lain?

"Sin...Aku tidak pernah mencela caramu berpolitik meskipun aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka bagaimana kau mempermainkan pihak lain..."

"Bukan itu bodoh! Aku tidak sedang membahas dirimu yang merupakan pelayan Sindria!" seru Sinbad dengan kedua tangan mencengram pundak Jafar. "Apa kau lupa pernyataanku tempo hari?"

Ah, itu memukul ingatannya. Jafar mulai berwajah masam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sinbad. "Kau masih mau membahasnya?"tanyanya lirih.

"Jafar, kumohon percayalah padaku..."

"Sin..."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..."

"...Sin."

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau memberiku jawaban.."

"..."

Untuk sesaat ketika keduanya hening, pandangan Jafar memutih. Pemuda itu membuang segala pikiran yang tidak penting. Sedetik kemudian dia telah berlutut di depan rajanya. "Engkau adalah pondasi negeri ini hamba harap baginda lebih memikirkan masa depan negeri ini. Rakyat mengharapkan banyak hal dari yang mulia jadi hamba mohon agar tidak bermain-main dengan bawahan seperti hamba..."

"Bahkan hamba menantikan masa depan dimana hamba dapat melayani keturunan raja dan melihat masa depan cerah Sindria. Jadi hamba mohon lupakan masalah ini, yang mulia."

Ketika Jafar mengintip wajah Sinbad sangat mengerikan. Tentu ia tahu jika perkataannya atau bahkan caranya berbicara yang sangat formal ini bagaikan hujan jarum yang merujam seluruh tubuh Sinbad. Apapun yang terjadi garis yang sangat jelas ini tidak dapat dihapuskan, hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan Jafar pada tuannya.

"Aku mengagumimu Sin dan perasaanku jelas sangat berbeda dengan perasaanmu..."

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
